Leopold (Clan Novel Saga)
Leopold was an alleged Toreador sculptor from Atlanta before the Sabbat attack in 1999. He is one of the main protagonists in the Clan Novel: Toreador and later becomes the main antagonist for the rest of the Saga. Biography Leopold was a lonely sculptor who had no interest in the politics of Atlanta and his only desires was to know who his sire was and perfect his art. The sculptor suspected that the Toreador Victoria Ash was his sire, but he could not prove it. He went to the Tremere Regent Hannah to ascertain answers about his past; Hannah told Leopold that she would give him the answers in the Summer Solstice party in the Elysium, organized by Victoria. Hannah suffered an assassination attempt and did not make it to the party. In that same night the Sabbat attacked the Elysium, killing several Camarilla vampires. Leopold was thrown out through a window and lay unconscious in the streets below. Later that night he woke up starving, and the Beast led him to feed from a naked agonizing Setite named Vegel, with whom Leopold had chatted at the party just moments before. Vegel had a monstrous, deformed eye, which Leopold became obsessed with and took from his head, believing the eye would lead him to his muse. Eye of Hazimel That deformed eye was the legendary Eye of Hazimel, a long lost relic believed to be part of the powerful Ravnos methuselah Hazimel. It granted Leopold great power over Chimerstry and Vicissitude. The neonate, now crazed with his newfound power, began a path of destruction trying to find his muse Victoria Ash. In the wake of his carnage, he destroyed an entire revel of Gangrel on the outskirts of New York, summoning the fire beneath the earth itself to subjugate his mighty attackers. The only survivors of the massacre were the Justicar Xaviar and the young Ramona. Leopold later collected the remains of the defeated Gangrel and created a gargantuan sculpture stretched in every direction at every angle to almost fill a very sizable cavern nearby. The work was not only of stone; flesh and bone adorned the sculpture and were incorporated into it. Entombed within the work were kindred limbs, the bodies of a dozen or more, few completely intact, some still moving. Leopold considered that abomination to be his masterpiece and subsequently went into torpor for weeks. Meanwhile, the famous Setite Hesha Ruhadze – who had been searching for the Eye of Hazimel after his agent, Vegel, went missing – arrived at the cave in which Leopold rested. While Leopold slept, the Setite took the Eye and left. Leopold woke up to find his "vision" was gone and began looking for it. Fortunately for him, he retained some of the powers of the ancient artifact and left for New York. Following the guidance of what he thought to be his "muse", Leopold found the Setite thief and fought him using his powers, nearly destroying Hesha in the process. Leopold took back the Eye, and continued his search for his beloved Victoria. He then came in contact with Nickolai, a survivor of the [[Tremere antitribu|Tremere antitribu]], who revealed to be his real sire, as well as the killer of the Nosferatu Justicar Petrodon in 1997. It turns out that Nickolai had been manipulating his childe to do his bidding all along, and a weakened Leopold somehow knew it in his gut that to be true – Nickolai was his master and sire, rather than his muse Victoria. Final Death In a last attempt to destroy his enemies, Nickolai let Leopold loose in the streets of New York, only for Leopold to be found by Ramona, Hesha Ruhadze, and the Camarilla Archon Theo Bell. The three vampires allied against Leopold but Leopold impaled them upon his own bones. Victoria Ash arrived at the scene and softly spoke to Leopold, telling him that she was indeed his sire. Leopold knew this to be false but was happy to see his muse for a final time. Ramona, using a special knife given to her by Hesha, used this distraction to cut off the Eye of Hazimel from Leopold's face which in turn caused his Final Death. References * Category:Tremere Category:Antitribu Category:Vampires of unknown generation Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character